Dragon God of Earthland
by blackmoon FierceGods 15
Summary: Zack orion was just living a normal if until a group of dark wizards came and killed his family. Now watch as he goes on an adventure making new friends and new family along the way and also finding the truth about his heritage and family. Zack half demon/god/ and human as well as appocolipse dragon slayer magic and harem as well.
1. Chapter 1

**BEGINNING OF AN ADVENTURE**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in fiore everything was sunny and the day peaceful but none other than the village of grandel haul which was occupied by many happy villagers there was one family who stuck out the most and this was the orion family.

"Zack honey come down your foods gonna get cold and call your sisters so they can get there food as well". Said a woman with bright red ruby eyes, long white silver hair, and sky blue eyes, with an impressive bust who looked about 25 and she was wearing a traditional miko outfit with a tall get a with a white tabi, the sleeves of her haori feature a giant red-star shaped pentagram on her sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points, and this was none other than tera orion loving mother and wife and right now she was making breakfast for her family which was eggs with bacon and she was doing it with a smile on her face while she was doing it.

"I'll be down in a minute mom just let me finish cleaning my room and I'll call mana and nana in a second". Said a very cheerful voice and it came from a boy who was about 7 years old with shaggy black hair and ocean sky blue eyes with fair skin and pearly sharp white teeth and this boy was zack orion and right now he had just got finished cleaning his room like he did every day and as he finished doing that he went to his sisters room and knocked on the door lightly. When he noticed no one answered he opened the door lightly and said. "Mana, nana where are you".

He then went inside and started looking around and wondered where his sister were until he was tackled by two small blurs and when he finally lifted his head off the ground he looked up to see two little girls, one was a girl with creamy white skin like mrajane although they didn't know who that was with long frizzy black hair and darker blue eyes than zacks and pointed fangs on the right side of her teeth, while the other girl looked the same except she had short black hair with lighter blue eyes and they both had kind smiles and they both said." Big brother". These were my two little sisters and I love them with all my life just like any of my family.

I then soon smiled warmly at the two which caused them to blush and they hugged me even more which caused me to laugh lightly and I then rubbed there heads lightly and then soon spoke." Come on little sisters mom said we have to go down and eat or else we won't get to go to the park today and you know mom doesn't joke and remember what happened when we didn't get her the food like we were supposed to and we spent it all on that candy". Shivers went down through me and my sisters spines at the punishment we got and while our mom can be nice most of the time she also had a scary side to her and me and my sisters and dad did our best to keep that personality away. But anyway back to the main topic...

"Alright besides that come on mana, nana you guys need to clean up your room so we can go get breakfast and then have fun day at the park, wouldn't you guys like that". I already knew there answer as they were both little kids and they both nodded there heads eagerly with huge smiles on there faces and both shouted out." Yes, yes, yes, yes". They kept repeating that and I smiled warmly at both of them which brought back there blushes again.

"Well then you guys got to do what I told you to do and came meet me downstairs so we can all go to the park with mom and dad, alright". I said and they both nodded and stopped hugging me although I noticed they looked a little sad about it which confused me since we were brother and sister and we were going to be there for each other all the time. They then soon started cleaning up there room and I went downstairs where I was then soon greeted by my mom.

"Morning son how did you sleep". Said a man who looked kind of like zack with short spike hair, elongated teeth, hazel yellow eyes, with a well built body, and was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt, a black vest with green streaks on it, and black pocket pants and a chain hanging front the side with a sliver belt, and black shoes with silver on the bottom and this was mine and my sisters father Andrew orion and right now he was sitting on a chair at the table reading a book with a cup of coffee in his hand and when he asked me that question he didn't look away from his book and I guess he just really liked reading and I smiled at him.

"I slept great dad and mana and nana are already cleaning there room so we are already for our Park day". I said while smiling as me and my family had an annual Park day we want to every weekend and me and my dad invented it when we passed by there and thought that we should go and while me and my family were playing me and my father thought this would be a great thing for us all to hang out and have fun and release some energy.

I then went to go sit down and eat with my family and I sat across from my father and my mom put my scrammbled eggs and bacon in front of me and I thanked and I immediatly started digging in so I could get to the park faster with my sisters and mom and dad. then my two sisters mana and nana came down and mana said. " Hey mom, hey dad so are we going to go to the park or what cause we want to go play with big brother cuase he is the best brother in the world and no one is better than big brother cause he is the coolest". mana said with nana nodding her head very fast as she was strongly agreeing with her and I chuckled a bit because I knew how much they loved me so much and sometimes I think that they love me a little too much but then I know I'm just over thinking it because I know they couldn't love me more than just a brother, right.

"Aww how sweet you to love your brother so much and I'm glad you all get along so well and I hope you all have amazing relationships when you grow up". My mother said and I did a spitake at what she just said cause she just said that we all have an amazing relationship and mana and nana have big smiles on there faces and stars in there eyes and I said."w-w-what". I stuttered out wanting to know what she meant by that and she just looked at me and smiled and said." Why I just said that I want you to have a healthy relationship as a family is there something wrong with that". She asked and I sighed in relief as she said that but my little sisters looked disappointed and I wondered why but when my mom saw my sigh of relief her smile then soon turned mischievous and then soon said." My my zack were you thinking of something else maybe hmmm". She asked and I then soon looked up with wide eyes and said. "No no no no." Which caused my parents to laugh and my sisters to look disappointed and my mom said." Oh relax zack were only teasing you should know that, now mana and nanak stop standing there and come over here and eat your food". Mom said and they responded in unison with an." okay mom". They said which me and my parents thought was so cute and they came and sat down at the table and then we all began eating and talking like any family would and I was happy at how I had such a loving family and I knew we would always be like this forever...

Oh how wrong I was...

"Alright then children you better get going to the park so you can have more time to play at the park and we can have some time to talk about somethings". My father said.

Zack then soon asked. " you aren't coming with us". I asked wondering why they weren't coming.

My mother responded to my question." Yes we are coming sweety ut there are some things me and your father and I need to talk about, and I'm sure your smart enough to get to the park now go off with you". My mother said to us and we decided not to question them since it is probably pretty important if they need to talk about it alone so I then told mana and nana to come and they immediately cling ed onto me witch caused me to chuckle and we then soon walked to the park and when we left my parents stopped smiling and looked at each other seriously.

"They have to know sooner or later tera we can't keep hiding this from them forever". Andrew said looking at tea and she sighed.

"I know but I'm just so worried at what will happen to them when they find out the truth of the heritage cause you know there will be people who will come after them one they find out who we are". Tera said sadly and Andrew put a comforting arm around her and soothed her worries by saying.

"Shhh it's okay we will be there to train them and make sure they are strong enough so that nothing can hurt them alright". Andrew said in a soothing way and that released a bit of teras worries but not all of them and they just looked off to the park where there kids had went and hoped they would be alright once they found out the truth, but they knew they would be alright since they were always going to be there for them...

Oh how wrong they were...

* * *

 **At the park...**

"Come on big brother push harder yayyyy". Both mana and nana and shouted with joy as there big brother was pushing them on the swing and zack and mana and nana were each enjoying it and zack was enjoying it because he loved seeing the happiness on his little sisters face and the sisters because they loved being around there brother.

"Alright mana, nana let's calm down for a bit don't want you to fall off and let's relax and play another game, wouldn't that be fun". Zack said trying to make sure him and his little sisters and him could have as much fun as they can.

"Okay". They both said in unison happily as they were always eager to play with him and always love him with all there heart, mind, body, and soul.

"Alright then now let's go see what else we ca-". Zack was then soon interuppted by rumbling coming from the ground and everyone in the town could feel the vibrations and mana and nana stored there swinging and had gone wide eyed at that and Zack as well.

Mana and mana then soon recovered and nana asked." What was th-". She was then soon interupted by the sound of something that shocked everyone to the core...

 **BOOOOMMMM...**

There was a gigantic explosion, but that wasn't just it, there were explosions happening everywhere after the first one, but that wasn't what made zacks fill with horror as one of the explosions happened somewhere he didn't want to be and it was the biggest one...

His parents house...

"MOM, DAD". I screamed at the too of lungs and caused mana and nana's eyes to widen in horror as they saw what happened now and they screamed at the top of there lungs as well.

I then soon grabbed mana and nana's and told them." Come on we have to go check to make sure mom and dad are all right, let's hurry before anything bad happens to them alright". Zack said in a panicking vice but did his best to remain calm to make sure his sisters didn't start feeling as if mom and dad were dead and they both nodded there head and we all began running to our parents house as fast as we could. But while we're running I saw people getting attacked by people who weren't from our town and I actually saw some of them much to my shock shooting or blasting lightning, fire, and doing many other things that shouldn't be possible by ordinary people so I quickly assumed that they were mages, the one my parents told me about and how they could use magic, but then I realised that they were attacking innocent people and my parents told me about other types of mages that were callled... dark mages...

I then soon tried looking for other routes trying to avoid all there dark mages and took routes that lead to our parents house because of living here all my life I knew the town very well and knew some good routes but made sure to avoid the dark mages to ensure the safety of my sisters and we were doing pretty good so far and I thought that we were going to make it with no trouble at all.

That was all squashed away when we passed by a building that was on fire and while we were passing by it the building then soon collapsed and my eyes widened at that and I pushed my sisters out of the way before they got squashed, but I then soon realised that now they were trapped under the pieces of the building but luckily that weren't squashed under it much to zacks relief but then soon realized that the pieces of the building wouldn't hold up forever and I then soon began trying to pull on the pieces of cement and wood but they were just to heavy and hot for me to touch or pull but I couldn't give up, I had to save them both no matter what.

But mana and nanak then soon came and looked at zack through the pieces of cement and wood and they said." Go find mom and dad big brother". Zack then soon looked at them as if they had lost there minds and I said." No I can't leave you here you are my family and I never leave family behind". Zack said as if there was no room for argument but mana said." You can't stay here Zack if you do you will die here, you have to get mom and dad to help us if we want to make it out of here". Zack knew mana was right but he couldn't abandon them here and leave them a) alone but he knew the only way to help them was to get there parents here, and when he was still conflicted about it mana and nana saw this and they said.

" GO!". Both nana and mana shouted ou to me.

Zack then soon nodded my head and said." Alright". He then soon began running towards his parents house as fast as he could, but while he was running he didn't notice that there was a piece of cement falling down and it hit him in the back and it had injured him in the back quite badly.

Zack then soon got back up and now began limping his way back to his house which took a very long and painful while. While I was limping back to my house I noticed that everything seemed to be going more quieter and wondered what was going on, but I realized that wasn't the most important of my concerns and I then soon made it to my house and I felt relief that I was here and now I could get mom and dad to help mana and nana. But when I got there my eyes were filled with horror and made me fall to my knees, not because our house was destroyed, but what was on top of our house...

Zacks parents and a group of dark mage crackling over there dead bodies...

"Great job boys now we can go get our money from our client and be done with this." One of them said to the other guys.

"Yeah now we can be done with this stupid village and go live like kings with how much were being payed". Another one said although he was a bit skinnier than the others.

I know and all it took was this little gem to kill them how pathetic to think these were wizard saints and this is all the fight they had in them". Another one said and he was incredibly fat.

Don't be an idiot you fool, do you know what kind of beings these were if we didn't have this gem we would be dead in less then a second by these two". The skinny one said which caused the fat one to sneer but he paid no attention to it.

"Enough we got the job done and now we can go back to tartorus to collect ou reward and go get a rich life and go get some whores alright". The first one said and the others were nodding eagerly in agreement also wanting some of that life and action.

"Yeah your right but I what I really want is those two babes back in tartar us cause they really look like they know how to make a man go wild". The fat one said with a perverted giggle and the other giggled pervertedly in agreement.

"Yeah I mean besides the horns and bird wings, those two have hot amazing bodies and I would kill to get some of that". The skinnier one said with lust in his eyes thinking about himself with those two girls.

"But don't you already do that". The first one said and they all began laughing to themselves at that comment and then soon said." Alright let's get out of here before those damn Knights get here". He said as they then soon began walking away until another one of the thugs came panting behind them which caused them all to look suprised.

"What are you doing here I told you to round up the boys so we can get out of here". The first one said to the panting man but he then soon looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Boss the rune Knights are here"! He said in a panicking tone which caused the other ones to widen there eyes with shock and fear as well.

"What how did they find us we made sure no one left to alert them!" The leader said with shock and panic at the same time and the other two were in that state as well.

"Yeah but that exploding idiot let off to many epos ions and some travellers probably saw it and alerted the councel". The one who used to be panting said as he regained his breath and looked his leader in the eye waiting for orders on what to do in this situation.

"Alright we alright practically killed everyone in this miserable village let's take the loot that we got from here and get the he'll out of here before those damn rune knights get here and ruin our big victory, let's go boys". The other thugs nodded in agreement and they followed there leader and took everything they could and left leaving only a destroyed town and a child to look at his dead parents with pain, fear, and horror in his eyes, he then soon began limping towards them.

He then soon finished limping towards his parents, he didn't care how much pain he was in he needed to check if his parents were alright but he had a feeling he already knew the answer and it was dreading him in the back of the head. When he finally got near them he said.

"M-mM-om, D-dDad". There was no repose from either of the two which was tearing him apart on the inside, so he tried again. "P-please wake up". There was still no response which were causing tears to slip out of his eyes as he already knew what happened to them. He started to sulk as what had happened to his parents. His sulking then soon stopped when he saw his father moving a bit which caused zack to become shocked and glad.

"DAD". Zack shouted with joy as he looked at his father and his father opened his eyes a little bit to look at his son and a small smile graced his face as he looked at his son and slowly lifted his hand to touch his sons face which brought happiness to the young boy, but his smile fell as his father's smile turned into a saddened one.

Andrew then said." Zack I'm so happy that your alive where are your sisters...". This caused Zack to slowly start crying againand zack told him what happened to his sister which brought devastation to his father's face.

"I'm sorry dad I tried to get them out of there but I wasn't strong enough... I'm so sorry". Zack said as there were so many painful emotions and memories flooding his body and mind.

Andrew then soon began stroking his cheek and said." Zack it's alright your not God you can't do everything...". This caused Zack to look at his father with teary eyes and Andrew then soon said something else." But Zack there is something I'm going to need you to do for me". This caused Zack to look at him wondering what he was going to say.

Andrew then said." Zack I need you to be strong now, strong enough so that nothing can ever hurt you, cause your going to face a lot of challenges in the future, and I'm sorry to tell you this but you are going to face these challenges on your own, but you will have friends along the way...". Zack was terrified at the news and new that he was going to be left alone.

"Please don't leave me, I don't want you to go... I want you to be here for me, I want mom here for for me, and I want mana and nana here for me... please don't go". Zack said as he was holding his father's hand and wanted to never let it go.

Andrew then soon smiled at his son and said." Zack we will always be there for you no matter what in here...". Andrew said pointing at his heart and more and more tears were spilling it out of his eyes as he couldn't handle it.

"Zack remember you be the man you want to be, not what others want you to be... goodbye my son, your mother and I, as well as others will be watching over yooouuu...".

"Dad,dad,... **DAAAAADDDD...**

Zack fell at the loss of everything, his friends, family, and town he collapsed as his body could not take it and his mind went into unconciousness and the last thing he saw were men dressed in robes of the same outfit.

Little did zack know that due to this event it would start something that he never expected coming...

The begging of his adventure...

* * *

 **alright so this is my first challenge story and I hoped you all liked it well your not going to like it right away since there has been no action in it yet but there will be soon don't worry**

 **Don't have much to comment without any comments so ja ne**

 **-Blackmon fiercegod 15**


	2. Chapter 2

**START OF A JOURNEY**

* * *

It had been six months since that attack, everyone in the town had died. Friends, family, lovers, etc. It had been a truly horrific day for all those that died, no one had survived... well no one except one, and this person was none other than zack orion...

"Hey dumbass orion come pick my mess up before I have to come over there and set you straight again". A very snoughty and arrogant voice which caused zack to groan in annoyance.

He then soon thought back to how all this had happened...

You see after the dark mage terrorist had finished raiding my village, everyone I ever knew and cared about had died, including my family. When I had woke up I was in some sort of hospital and when I got up I saw a bunch of kids playing outside on the courtyard, which I saw through the soon people I'm white cloaks had come in and informed me of the whole situation to which had struck me to the core. I was devestated to find out what had happened to my town and friends, but worst of all...

my family.

It had struck me harder than anything I'm sure I'd ever feel in my entire life and now knowing that I would never see them again had damaged me, and the only reason I knew I wasn't broken was because of one thing, my father had always told me those who were broken could never be fixed, but those who were damaged still had hope and I knew I was damaged cause I still had the feeling to cry. I had cried for about an hour and the people in white had left and I didn't care whether they had left or stayed.

When I finished with my crying they came back in and told me what happened and I felt nothing but pure rage that those dark mages had gotten away. I asked if they had seem two little girls under a burning house and was starting to describe there appearance but they had stopped me by right there saying they had searched the whole place and that I was the only survivor left. I asked them what was going to happen to me and they said that they were going to be leaving me in this orphanage since I had no one else to turn to as my family was dead and I didn't know much about my parents family.

I had been living here at the orphanage for quite a while now, and there was only one thing I could say about the place.

It was horrible...

The staff that worked here were horrible, they hardly did anything around here except make sure to Che ck on if were here or alive or not. The food here couldn't even be called healthy since I'm pretty sure they didn't even know where it came from. They hardly provided for us except enough to make Sure that we were alive. I was absolutely certain that they were taking all the good stuff especially when I saw one of the staff members bringing into there office a bunch of snacks and new beds. Also some of the children here were horrible as they allowed a lot of bullying going on around here whether it be physical or verbal and sometimes even I saw the kids go way to far with the bullying.

So here I sit at the table that was dubbed the "lonely loser table" by the stupid bullies and even the staff and that annoyed me since I could hardly talk to anyone logical here since they knew that any kid that sat next to me would get the same treatment that I was and it was hell.

"Hey idiot did you hear me I said come pick up my mess before I have to beat the shot out of you again". Said the same voice and I groaned at this since the voice was practically my second greatest annoyance of all and will get to my first a little layer and I turned around to see the person face to face.

It was Billy, he was some giant fat kid with freckles, rotten teeth, messed up shaggy brown hair, and two sinister little beady brown eyes, he was wearing overalls like always with pit stains on them again. He was practically a bane to my existance.

You see when I first went to recess with the other kids looking around to try to make friends since I know that was what my family would have wanted, I began looking around but then someone shoved me to the ground and I wiped the dirt off of me and looked to see who it was and I saw Billy and two of his henchmen with him and they were going to beat me up as the new kid since it was done for everyone. But I knew a little bit about fighting and ended up kicking there asses in the process.

Then when the staff member came outside Billy and his goons eventually started to fake cry, and the staff member ended up getting me in trouble just by judging from what he saw and that made me boil with rage but there was nothing I could do about it and he ended up getting me in trouble, an Billy and his boys ended up leaving without a slap on the wrist but they did leave with a victorious grin.

Since that day my life has been nothing but a living nightmare for me as I lived here cause now everyone saw me as nothing more than a nuisance seeing as nothing more than extra weight here and right now I was living one of my worst moments right about now.

"Man seems like you don't got a brain inside there to do anything except be nothing but a moron, ain't that right boys". He said to his lackeys which was like an immediate order for them to start laughing and then Billy gave a look to everyone around us and they started laughing as well. I didn't really care much for this since I knew that Billy was all bark and no bite.

"Orion you better answer me and do what I say or else I am going to give you another beat down and we all know you don't want that right". He said to me in the same snoughty voice and I merely gave him a glance before returning back to... whatever was on his tray right now, and for a second he could have sworn it was moving.

It appeared me turning back to my food after glancing at him had caused him to boil with rage. He them soon grabbed my tray and through it on the ground, and for some reason I thought that was the nicest thing he ever did for me.

Everyone was looking at us wondering what either me or him was going to do but before anything else could happen...

"What the hell is going on here".

He came...

Here he is the first greatest annoyance of my existance, the person who worked hard day and night just to make sure this orphanage was a wreck and my life was a living hell... Bob Sullivan aka headmaster Sullivan.

Headmaster Sullivan was a tall skinny man who always wore a brown business suit with glasses and loafers and on the outside he looked like a kind and caring man but if you truly looked behind this illusion you could see a true monster **( I'm basing off shido from highschool of the dead).**

"Now children why don't you all tell me what is going on here so we can get this all straightened out shall we". He spoke with that fake innocent voice and that fakeass smile which everyone seemed to believe but I knew what he really was... a monster in human diguise.

"Headmaster I was just trying to be nice to zack with all those misunderstandings and fight he starts, but like always he just wants to start a fight even though he knows how much stronger than I am of him so he settled with throwing his food at me which I dodged of course and since that didn't seem like enough he also threw my food on the ground as well and he tried to start a fight as well but I didn't want to hurt him seeing who the superior one right now". He lied innocently.

I already knew the headmaster didn't believe it but he just loved to see my suffering for three reasons. One was the fact that I saw him for who he truly is and he didn't like it when he people saw who he truly was without him knowing about. The second was because he saw me as a challenge, someone who he would just love to test. Finally was because he needed a scapegoat to pin everything on and they could all blame me for the bad things that happened, and what was worst of all... I could do nothing about it.

"Now zack I think you should apologize to young Billy here I mean he was just trying to be nice wouldn't you say". He said giving me that fake smile of kindness which caused me to grit my teeth at having to follow this bastards orders and it filled me with contempt and I was looking at the ground because I knew them both seeing me like this gave a lot of satisfaction to them.

Headmaster saw this and this caused him to grin in anticipation and he looked at me with a knowing look and merely said. "Now zack if you don't apologize I may have to use some more... disciplinary actions, wouldn't you say". He said giving me the same grin as a red whip which looked like energy.

Thus was his magic... **Death whip Magic**...

This type of magic was a painful magic because whoever was struck with it not only had there energy drained but it also activated the nerves pain receptors, which is why that no one in the school dared bother to mess with him.

I actually thought this magic went really well with him seeing him as the monster that he is...

"Now come zack I wouldn't want to do anything that would cause one of my _precious students_ to get hurt now would we". The headmaster said with a sickly sweet smile and I was seething with anger as I looked up at him and no matter how much I hated it I knew I was going to need all my strength for what I had planned tonight.

"I'm... sorry". I gritted through my teeth as it was agonizingly painful for me to say those two words to him when he didn't even deserve it.

This caused both Billy and the headmaster to grin even more, and I had a dreading feeling that they were out for more humiliation of me.

"I'm sorry zack I don't believe we heard you could you please repeat that again I don't believe Billy and I heard you, you were saying something like...

I was at my boiling point right about now as I wasn't even sure how I could put up with this but I then just calmed down seeing as how this wasn't going to benefit me so I just decided to get it over with.

"I'm... Sorry". I ended with a sigh as my pride and honor had been severely wounded just from saying that and I looked at them and they both had triumphant grins on there faces and I looked at them with anger.

 _take it all you bastards, I won't be here for long so you can both go back to your own world and fuck yourselves like the pigs you are"._ I thought bitterly as I looked at them.

"See zack was that so hard, now we can all get along and put this whole thing behind us and move on with our lives like anyone else... but zack, you know that if you cause trouble like this again, I won't be as... lenient as I was before, do we understand each other zack". Headmaster said with pure malignant intentions in his eyes.

I wanted to say "go fuck yourself" and I could tell headmaster knew I was going to say that so he let his whip dangle even further as if daring me to do it. I then soon bit my tongue hard.

"I understand you". I said bitterly as he had a look that made him look like he was some sort of egotistical king, he then soon dispersed his magical whip into nothingness.

"Good I'm glad we could understand each other so I hope we don't have another problem like this again, Oh and zack". He looked at me with his same disgusting smile and I had a feeling it was going to take a lot of effort in me not to lash out at him.

"Know your betters".

Scratch that, it took my WHOLE being not to kill this man... scratch that, MONSTER in front of me right now and I could tell he could tell that I was writhing in agony on the inside, which gave him a lot of satisfaction.

The headmaster smiled sickenly at that and turned around to head back to his office and when we all thought it was over, he then stopped suddenly and without turning around spoke.

"Also zack since this is your fault I am going to have to ask you clean up the whole cafeteria, along with the teachers lounge and the boys bathroom understood, good". He said without giving me time to answer and I balled my fist in rage at this and Billy looked at me with an arrogant look and it made me look with pure rage at him.

"Don't worry zack Billy will also have a punishment as well". This caused us all to look completely shocked and everyone saw that Billy was going to start saying or more precisely, yelling how this wasn't his fault and it wasn't mine.

But before he could even say anything turned his head away from the other kids but to me and Billy and we could both see his sinister smirk and his and for some strange reason, probably his magic his eyes turned red.

"As your punishment Billy, you will clean the girls bathroom throughout the whole day, Even when they are in there, and as insurance to make sure you are doing that, I'll be there to watch them- I mean watch you do it, my dear Billy". He said with his same sinister smirk but now he was locking his lips in anticipation.

I looked with digest knowing that he had sinister and perverted intentions in his method and I looked over at Billy and I also saw that he had the same intentions in his eyes as well and hated the fact that there were people as truly sickening as them out in the world.

"Yes Sir, Headmaster sir". Billy said saluting him with a huge grin on his face.

I could not believe all this bad fucki- Wait a minute, this could work, I thought, if those two idiots are to busy peeping on the girls, they'll be to busy to even notice me leave, since those two always have me on there radar. Also if I'm going to clean the bathroom I could get the janitor look away while he is giving me cleaning supplies and take his keys which open any door and I could take supplies from both the teachers lounge and the cafeteria when no one is looking... as well as cause some mischief along the way as well.

I did my best to try to not to show my smirk and luckily neither the Headmaster or Billy knew or saw it still hiding it under my posed off attitude, and the Headmaster turned his head and walked away and Billy left with his boys following him as well, and everyone of the students merely turned back to there glop as well.

When everyone turned away I turned as well so that no one would see my beaming smile because now I finally found my window of opportunity at a chance...

... for freedom

* * *

 **Around Midnight**

it was night time and it was very dark with everyone getting ready to go to sleep...

Well all except one...

Zack had gotten everything he needed for when he set out for his journey along with some extra things like hidden treats and money and luckily some camping gear as well. It's a good thing he had been working out while he was at the orphanage while no on was looking because it would have been extremely hard to carry.

I had then soon went out the front gate easily since the staff there was lazy and the kids were tired, and it was a good thing those two sick perverts were too busy watching the girls shower as well since they would be to busy to even notice me.

So when I got over to the front gate I looked to see how high it was and looking at the backpack I took it off my shoulders and threw it over the gate and when it landed I had hoped nothing had broken because I made sure to put the sleeping bag and blankets at the bottom.

Then I began climbing the fence and luckily I didn't fall and I jumped off the other side and when I landed on the ground I got up and looked to see if anything had broken and I was relieved to find out everything was fine. I then soon picked up the backpack and started walking away before stopping abruptly and turning around looking at the building and muttering three simple words.

"So long assholes".

And with that being said he set out to start his journey to try to make a living in life...

But little did he know that once he set out on his journey...

It would be the beginning of his adventure...

* * *

 **hello everybody it's good to be back and I am going to try to update my stories a lot more often now and yes zack knows how to cuss but that isn't a bad thing. also I hope you like this chapter and please review**

 **Blackmoon fierceGod out**


End file.
